The present invention is directed generally to a compost water heater and more particularly to an apparatus in which organic material is composted to heat water contained within a tank in the apparatus. A solar heater may be incorporated for preheating water that is input into the compost heated water tank.
In view of the high cost of fuel and in the interest of conserving on nonrenewable energy resources, a goal of this invention is to heat water by compost generated heat without negative effect on the environment. Heat generated by a composting process is advantageous in that the process works twenty-four (24) hours a day and in all types of weather conditions, as opposed a purely solar heat generation process wherein solar heat is available for only a few hours a day and only on sunny days.
An investigation of prior art revealed little use of compost generated heat. A farmer attempted an experiment in the 1970, but it was a complete failure since he tried to take high or directly from the compost pile and, as a result, produce unacceptable odors in the house. Another idea surfaced from a West German whereby the compost heat was to be used to heat water in a heat pump situation.
Many years of experience with solar energy has indicated that solar energy by itself is not the answer to our energy woes, as was proposed back in the late 1970's. There is not enough solar heat gain available in the winter months when the biggest need for heat exists. Furthermore, the cost of solar equipment is to high to justify its use.
Furthermore, in view of the substantial dependence of the United States on foreign oil, there is a substantial need for an alternative to non-renewable energy.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for harnessing and using heat extracted from lawn and garden weight and other organic material as it decomposes.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus and method which operates to generate heat over an extended period of time.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus and method wherein heat generation within the device results both from composting and solar collection.
Another object is to provide an energy producing resource available for individual homeowners and for remote sites wherein public power is unavailable.
Another object is to provide an apparatus and method for heating water by composting which requires relatively little maintenance and attention.
Another object is to provide a compost water heater which is simple and rugged in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient in operation.